Moving head lighting fixtures are commonly known in the art of lighting and especially entertainment lighting. A moving head light fixture typically comprises a head having a number of light sources which creates a light beam and a number of light effect means adapted to create various light effects. The head is rotatably connected to a yoke, and the yoke is rotatably connected to a base, and the result is that the head can rotate and direct the light beam in all directions.
The competition in the market has traditionally been based on the optical performance of the moving head such as light output, number of light effects, color mixing etc. The competition in the market has lately changed such that parameters such as quality, serviceability and price have become the most important factors. There is thus a need for a competitive moving head lighting fixture with regard to quality, serviceability and price.
US2009154165 discloses a device for influencing a light beam including a primitive element and a housing which is arranged on a rotatable arm and which is rotatable with respect to the primitive element by means of one of the several drive units, and into which a light source for generating a light beam may be introduced, wherein at least one part of the control electronics for operating the device is arranged in the rotatable arm or in the housing.
EP 1898145 discloses a moving head projector comprising a base to which a yoke is rotationally connected, which yoke is rotationally connected to a head, which head comprises a light source placed partly inside a reflective means, which reflective means forms a light beam, which light beam passes through light forming means, which light beam furthermore passes through at least one lens before the light beam leaves the projector.
FR 2838178A discloses a spotlight having a face which supports a large number of red, green and blue light-emitting diodes which are controlled by an electronic circuit board at the rear to produce various color shades. The spotlight housing may be rotated about a horizontal axis by a motor and toothed belt and about a vertical axis by a motor and toothed belt.
EP 2103865 shows a system for rotating the head of a lighting fixture. A motor comprises a driving wheel, which driving wheel drives a belt, which belt is kept tight by a belt tensioner. The belt tensioner comprises a fixture and a tensioner wheel, which fixture is held under tension by a spring. An absolute encoding module comprises an input wheel driven by the belt. The input wheel rotates a first axle, which first axle rotates a second axle at a different speed. Furthermore, the belt drives a wheel connected to a head.
US2004/070984 discloses a luminaire including a base, a head comprising a lamp and an optical assembly and one arm connecting the base and the head. The arm has opposite first and second terminal ends rotatably coupled to the base and the head, respectively, first and second opposite sides extending between the first and second terminal ends, and first and second actuating members unitary with the arm. The first actuating member extends from the first side at the first terminal end and the second actuating member extends from the second side at the second terminal end. The first actuating member rotates the arm with respect to the base about a first axis, and the second actuating member rotates the head with respect to the arm about a second axis, perpendicular to the first axis. The head is only carried at one side and is thus carried in an unbalanced position. The consequence is that the bearings carrying the head will be worn out relatively fast and thus need to be replaced. Further the unbalanced head is hard to handle especially in connection with larger luminaries.
The prior art moving heads comprise many components and are thus rather complicated to manufacture which increases the price of the moving head and further complicates the serviceability of the moving head.